


Race You To The Car Romeo!

by AlphaFeels



Series: Andy + Em verse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Genim need to impress Laura Hale because of reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Race You To The Car Romeo!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gonna be called ‘Laura’s Approval’ but ‘Race you to the car Romeo!’ was just better. :))

“Genim Stilinski! What exactly are you doing?” 

“Flowers.” The little boy said a puzzled look upon his face as if he couldn’t believe that he was being asked something so obvious but he stayed were he was waiting for his mother to continue. 

“Yes I can see that but why?” 

“Gonna give ‘em to Lala cause when she’s big she is gonna be the alpha and if Lala doesn’t like me then ‘m not get to marry Derek!” The four year old replied sounding almost panicked. 

“I’m pretty sure Laura Hale would marry you if she could.” Emma laughed softly as she watched her baby go from panicked to stubbornly scowling. “Watch yourself ‘Nim or your face will stick that way.” 

“I don’t want to marry Lala! I want to be Dererk’s wife!” 

“Of course sweetie, whatever you want.” 

“Can we go now?” her son asked eyes wide, smile hopeful. 

“Race you to the car Romeo!”

**Author's Note:**

> So yes Stiles calls Laura ‘Lala’ because that seems like a thing that would happen, and yes Stiles wants to be Derek’s wife because he is 4 and stuff… Plus Stiles wants to be just like his mummy when he grows up, baking pies and singing lullabies about the moon to his babies while wearing an apron. (Also magic, cause like did you notice she says goddess instead of god?)


End file.
